


the lakes

by artificialdaydream



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Folklore, IchiRuki Month, Ichiruki, Soulmates, ichiruki month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdaydream/pseuds/artificialdaydream
Summary: Once they keep this promise across their five lifetimes, there will be their promises to be kept.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ichiruki Month!





	the lakes

**Author's Note:**

> I owe my special thanks to [Zee](www.archiveofourown.org/users/zfic/) because she actually managed to turn this piece of disaster into a masterpiece. Thank you so much for beta reading this for me :')
> 
> IchiRuki Month 2020 Day 23 Prompt: Promises Kept.

The first time they met, they were separated by crossing waters and burning bridges.

The wrath of nature, perhaps, since they were not supposed to meet in this lifetime- and Rukia knew the reason the moment she set her eyes on him.

Orange spikes and blaring amber eyes staring at her, trying to delve deeper- seeking covertly within her mind she has yet to reveal. The gaze pierced her soul, tearing at her emotions- attempting to graze her sole existence only to leave a sweet sensation coursing through her backbone. The feeling was ever so familiar; an age-old affection that had yet to be fulfilled. Something about him instigated a memory she had no recollection creating, not in this lifetime.

The reunion was short-lived. She saw the stricken look on his face, the heartbroken twist in the bond they created from a single gaze. Her heart felt heavy from the way his physique reflected himself- throat tightened and muscles tensed.

 _Ah,_ she thought, adoration painted her entire demeanor. _We were not meant to be reunited._

She wanted to curse the universe for this involuntary encounter. Her soul was yearning, her whole body was trembling. Her mind keeps screaming at her to run- to shorten the distance and essentially _go to his side_ ; let this encounter be the chance to quicken their promised time and might it last forever.

And she knew, simply by looking at him, that he was in the midst of the same turmoil as she was.

She shook her head violently, rejecting her instinct and fought against her own inclinations. She should never touch him- should never let him get any closer to her than this.

So Rukia did her best attempt she could have mustered to run as far away from his existence as she could.

* * *

The second time they met, the sky wailed, angered by their blunder.

Her feet marked each of her steps as if depicting a map for her to find her way back home. Even the universe knew mercy, giving her a sign that her path would not be easy. Her whole body was wet, her umbrella blown away by the same wind that beckoned her to a meeting she was yet to expect.

Again, it shook to her core, reaching every fiber of her body- striking her like a mistake inviting to be done. Her whole mind was chaos, filled with denials and justifications. This time, there weren’t any clear boundaries to deny their proximity. Rukia had to rely solely on her own willpower and fortitude to keep herself away from him.

She saw him nearing once he also grasped her closeness, but which each step she counted he took, she would retreat in opposite direction.

“Stay away,” she flinched, her voice hoarse. Those two words managed to break half of her willpower as she struggled to look somewhere else- to avoid seeing the look he turned towards her for daring to actually chase him away.

It was a sight she would never able to forget. His expression was grey, heart-wrenching and full of self-loathing. He understood the reason she had to drive him away, but it still stung. She was conversing with him, acknowledging his presence. _He was there and she knew it_ , yet she insisted on him not to reach any further.

The rain never stopped.

This time, it was he who walked away- and Rukia did not know whether she should feel relieved or utterly miserable.

* * *

The third time they met, Rukia pleaded for it to be the last slip-up of this lifetime.

She was lacking sleep from all the flashbacks, long overdue vows haunting her memories and commanding they be perceived. Her mind was hollow, quailing, as she downright _begged_ the universe to know pity of two souls who were not meant to be.

She wanted to yell, to demand answers for the repeated mistakes. She was hurt and angry, _her spirit_ was hurt and angry. What was the reason to let them put up with such torture, forming a bond that was supposed to be delayed?

Fate proved the irony by marking each of their coincidences. This time, there were no signs from the universe, no wraths from nature. The weather was sunny and the scenery was picturesque. Rukia was taken down the lake where she had to recite their promises. They both came a long way, and all of them might have to be repeated because of a single mistake.

She saw her soulmate’s grave expression; how much he fought with his own thoughts. He was hostile to himself, always had been. He would never get the reason behind universe’s decision to offer them an opportunity to break, because frankly, neither would she. Seeing him in this state; distraught and heartbroken- Rukia didn’t know what the best course of action would be, whether to forge a wall or lay her heart open.

“Don’t,” he said knowing fully well what she was planning, “whatever you do, don’t- just don’t detach yourself, not again.”

She felt a weak tug from the bond. He was tired, so tired of these recurring happenstances. And he knew that she was too.

She wants to stop as much as he does, but she can’t- they both can’t. It was a promise they had to fulfill, or they would never reunify- not for all eternity.

So she shook her head, bequeathed him a small smile. The regard lasted as long as it could before it also vanished with their bond. She heard an anguished cry. A small wail nearly escaped her lips as the memories she collected began to disperse along with thin air.

If he wants to give up, she will _deny_. No matter how lonely the journey was, how gruesome the mistakes were, they would never break the vow they made. Because she knew everything was worth the wait.

“Soon,” she says, tears trailing down her cheeks, “I promise.”

Once they keep this promise across their five lifetimes, there will be their promises to be kept.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be very appreciated.


End file.
